Only Time Will Tell
by elven-goddess3787
Summary: Kealind lives with her inventor uncle. After his demise, she finds something extrodinary that magically brings Legolas to 21rst century. Kaelind has a long forgotten past that needs to be revealed to her. no mary-sue. great stroy! read and review!!
1. Escape

Disclaimer: i do not own Legolas, or any other LotR character. all the others are mine. props to my bud from biggerstaffbunch who helped my with this plot (Ruchonia). will use some elvish language later on, so be on the lookout. hope you enjoy. read and review please!   
  
The cool wind blew through my auburn brown hair. It was the fall, and there was a sudden chill in the air. I shuddered, and began to walk inside.   
  
It had been a whole decade today that the accident happened. It was still imbedded in my brain; the slam of the brakes, the prayers, and the screams. I will never forget what happened to me at thirteen. It was the day I died, the day I lost my family. Since my mother and father were gone, I was alone. I went from home to home, but then my Uncle Aidan said he would take me in. Don't get me wrong, he is such a wonderful guy, and I consider him like a father to me now, but when you are thirteen, and alone, you kind of forget everything, and dwell on the negative. As I grew older, I grew accustomed to him. His outrageous sense of humor that made me laugh just by his expressions, his storytelling, his smile, was all second nature to me now.   
  
I opened the door of my log cabin style home in Preston, England, and the smell of burning permeated the room. "Aidan must be cooking up another concoction he calls an invention," I thought to myself. I quickly opened the window, and gazed to the backyard. The thought of exploring the land popped into my head, I grabbed my riding helmet from the rack, and ran towards the barn.  
  
After saddling up my dun colored horse Bellophone, I was off. Ever since I was a child, I was riding horses, and after my parents died, Aidan built this horse farm for me, to keep me busy and happy.  
  
The steady hoof beats upon the ground sent me into a trance. It was always like this. When I was riding on a horse, I was free; nothing could touch or affect me. I was wild, and yet I was safe.   
  
Evening soon turned into dusk, and it was time to leave the world of the land behind me, and head inside civilization.  
  
"Kaelind," I heard Aidan call my name from the distance, "Kaelind Rivers? Time for supper."  
  
"I'm coming uncle," I shouted towards the horizon.  
  
Once inside, I saw that Aidan had piled the table up with all of his tasty cooking. The sight of it was almost unbearable. After saying prayer, I shoved my face with all of the delightful treats that my uncle made. He was a great cook.  
  
"Kaelind sweetheart, I did not see you at tea time, where were you?"  
  
"Oh you know, off riding again."  
  
"Good, I thought that you had run down to the lake again. I thought you were there because it is September 18."  
  
I had almost forgotten the anniversary of the accident. I had been set free, but now, I was back to reality.  
  
"I haven't forgotten. I am just calm."  
  
"I am so glad to hear that. Every year you seem to get better at not crying today."  
  
"So, was that a new invention I smelled this morning?"  
  
My uncle laughed at that statement.  
  
"Yes, yes, another machine to better help others. I just hope that that mean, nasty, conniving, DeLotha does not try to steal my idea again!"  
  
"I am sure he won't."  
  
Supper ended soon, and I wished to go to be early. I climbed the staircase, and I began to feel more at ease; the day was almost up. I jumped into my bed, but I glanced over to my bookshelf, and I saw my Lord of the Rings book calling to me; it was yet another one of my escape resort like riding.   
  
I flipped to the page I was last on, and began to read. I had only stared rereading it for the fifth time, but every time I read it, but it still enchanted me.  
  
Morning shone through my curtains and onto my face on my sage colored bedspread. The whole room illuminated with the color of light green (it was my favorite color), which welcomed the sun with open arms. I felt a lot happier today, and I hurried to get dressed. Work was the next item on my agenda. I was a costume designer for movies and plays.  
  
I pushed open the curtains, and breathed in the fresh air. It filled my soul with a sense of renewal. I was at peace. 


	2. the grand enterance

CHAPTER 2: the grand entrance  
  
The loud applause began to die down as other people made their way towards to door open to the cold autumn night. It had been several weeks now, and I was feeling a lot better now that September was gone. The playbill of As You Like It I had in my right hand was rolled up into a sausage shape, and I was ready to go quietly out the door, but I knew that it would not be that way; never with Aidan. I knew that every time we saw my name under "costume designer" in a playbill, it would be a strange ending to the busy day.  
  
"All the world's a stage," said Aidan bowing before he, "and all the men and women merely players."  
  
"They have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts," I interrupted, "come on let's go."  
  
"My naked sword is out," (oh boy here it comes) Aidan thrusts his arm in the air, and pointed his finger at me like a sword. "Quarrel, I will back thee!"  
  
I really did not want to play his game, but I thought "what the heck, you only live once."  
  
"How, turn thy back and run?"  
  
"Fear me not!"  
  
"No, marry, I fear thee!"  
  
This was the time my uncle had been waiting for, he stretched out his arm, and we began to swordfight, but with our pointer fingers as the blade. Gazing eyes were all around us, but it was a sight, me in my formal dress, and my uncle in his suit.  
  
After about ten minutes or so of romping around the hallway almost breaking the vases, we both rolled with laughter. This was the type of guy my uncle was, and I loved him to death because of it.  
  
It was three days after the show of As You Like It, and things just got crazier and crazier. It was a hectic household I lived in, but a loveable one.  
  
"Kaelind, I am going to get some parts for the new invention," my uncle called from downstairs, "be back shortly, and love you!"  
  
"Love you too," I called back.  
  
Aidan had just yelled at me while I was reading my LotR book. It had just gotten to the part about Eowyn. I decided that I was hungry, so walked carefully down the stairs with the book placed in front of my face.  
  
I looked into the fridge to find positively nothing appetizing. So, I wandered down to the basement, my uncle's laboratory to sneak some of the treats in his special freezer.  
  
The basement smelled of smoke, of course, but it was dark and dreary. "How can you work down here with all this bad light?" I questioned Aidan in my mind. Places like this gave me the creeps, so I rushed to the fridge, and placed my book down on a local table. I bent down to see what was on the bottom room, but my big bum hit that local table, or so I thought it was.   
  
The table began to hum a soulful tune, but then it grew to a strident call echoing around my ears. I dashed behind an overturned table, and hide. Neon lights pierced trough the darkness of the basement. "Oh gosh, what the heck did I do?" suddenly, the noise stopped. I peeked my head out from the side of the table, and I could see smoke bellowing out of the thing I hit, but I was not alone, I saw the image of a person or something poised to kill. I thought that if I just moseyed my way out, I would be all right, so I crawled on the floor ever so stealthily towards the stairs where I would make a run. Well, I got to the moseyed part, but then I was stuck. The person knocked over the table, and it almost hit me right in the head. I stood up, and started to run, but the person jumped in front of my. I grabbed my torch, and shined it in its eye. Only it was not an it, it was a him!  
  
We both screamed at the top of our lungs, and made a run for the door. Without even thinking about it, he switched on the light switch that I didn't even know was there.  
  
"Oh my gosh," it became a soft whisper, but I kept reiterating it louder and louder each time. "Holy knickers, it's you!"  
  
The male had his bow and arrow aimed straight at my head, and was ready to fight. "Who are you and how do you know me?"  
  
"Why, you're Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood! This cannot be happening!"  
  
Legolas gave me the strangest look, and lowered his weapon. It was not as have as strange as the look on my face right now. This was totally not real. "What the? Who the? How the?" those were the only words that came out of my mouth. This was too cool! 


	3. His Demise

CHAPTER 3: his demise  
  
How in the heaven above could Legolas, a person from a FICTIONAL story, be here, in my time, and actually exist? A thousand thoughts went swarming through my head, and probably his too. We both stared at each other like we were aliens from a different land, which, in a sense, we were. Finally, I broke the ice.  
  
"So, how is everything in Middle-earth?" (hey, it was the only thing I could think of at the time.)  
  
Legolas' face seemed to be stuck in a look of shock. "How do you know my land? Where am I? Who are you?.."  
  
"Wow, there buddy," I cut him of, "let me ask the questions around here. Would you like a cup of tea or some crumpets?"  
  
"Well, um, um, um."  
  
"I'll take that as a definite yes."  
  
I lead Legolas by the arm upstairs, and into the kitchen, which, to no surprise by me, made Legolas gasp in awe at the technology.  
  
"Well, you just sit down right here at the table, and we can talk," I lead him to his seat, and that look was still there. " My name is Kaelind Rivers, you are in Preston, England in the year 2002, you are a character from a book, and um, welcome."  
  
I started to prepare the food, and that look was STILL there, so I continued, "Well, my dad..I mean uncle is an inventory.." just then it hit me, it was that whirligig machine! It had somehow transported him here. Wow, for once Aidan invented something totally awesome! "Well, I guess my uncle's invention dropped you here, how, I don't know, but it did."  
  
I could see Legolas was warming up to me, because the look of shock was replaced by a look of..nothing, blank stare. I laughed inside, and began to warm the crumpets up in the microwave.  
  
The microwave was going, then, Legolas jumped from his chair, drew his bow, and stood transfixed on the microwave.  
  
"Shall I kill it Madame?"  
  
At this, I laughed out rightly. In fact, it was so much; I was rolling on the floor, but then I felt ashamed because he didn't know it was an inanimate object that could not think.  
  
"No, my dear Legolas. This is a microwave, one of the many technological advances. Um, just think of it as a small oven."  
  
Legolas felt embarrassed, and dropped his bow to the ground, and slumped back into his chair.  
  
The moments of silence were killing me. He was just sitting there drinking tea, and saying nothing! I could not take it anymore. "Come Legolas, if you are going to live in the real world, you are going to dress like a real person." I grabbed his hand, and shuttled to the door.  
  
"You have horses," he said as I was reaching for the knob.  
  
"Yes, I do. You can ride one later if you like."  
  
"I would like that very much." He smiled at me, and I felt a lot more comfortable.  
  
I opened the door, but a tall bobby (Policemen for you American readers) standing in front of me with a sincere look on his face. "Kaelind Rivers?" the bobby inquired.  
  
"Yes," I answered shaking.  
  
" I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but……you uncle, Aidan, good man, was shoot down in the marketplace by what we think was a hired assassin. I am so sorry for your loss."  
  
The words hit me like a pound of ice. The room began to fuzz, and everything was lost. The bobby kept explaining, but I wasn't listening, all I could hear was the screaming and pleading of my uncle's voice; the only father I ever knew.   
  
I thanked the bobby for his time, and shut the door. It seemed to me, that Legolas knew what had happened, but didn't know what to do. I fell back against the door, and slid down till I hit the floor. Tears that were mediocre at first, turned into falling puddles of sorrow. I cried like I had the day that my parents died; something I thought I would never have to go through again. Legolas, full of compassion, let me, almost a total stranger to him, cry on his shoulder. I didn't know if he knew how much Aidan meant to me, but he sympathies, and said soothing words in Elvish to me, though I knew not what they meant, it calmed me.  
  
Minutes passed, and finally I stopped crying, but I was sobbing instead. Still caught in Legolas' embrace, I listened to the words, trying to understand them, hoping that they would ease my pain. 


	4. Evil's lair

CHAPTER 4: Evil's lair  
  
After what seemed like hours, I asked Legolas " that was beautiful. What does it mean?"  
  
"Only you can tell, for the words speak many things to many people, but what it says to me is how beautiful the world is after a rainfall, because then the day starts anew, and all has been cleansed by its fresh drops, or something like that."  
  
"Wow, what a great concept."  
  
I stared at him for a while, mused in my own thoughts, and reflecting on what had just happened. My uncle was dead, possible murder, and I was just going to sit and cry? No, Aidan would not want it this way. "I need to find him!" I said aloud. "Come, we have work to do."  
  
"We? Where are we going?"  
  
"To DeLotha's lair. I want the full story."  
  
I grabbed my coat, and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled at Legolas who was about to leave his bow. "We are going to need that!"  
  
Legolas gave me a puzzling look, but hurled it over his shoulder anyway. I did not care how crazy Legolas thought I was, I had revenge on my mind. I wanted answers, and I knew DeLotha had something to do with it, he always did.  
  
I opened the car door, but Legolas looked tentative. "Hop in, it will not bite."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um, it is like a horse, but on wheels, and much, much faster."  
  
Legolas seemed to trust me, and he jumped into the car.  
  
Finally, we reached the Evil's lair. DeLotha was a small, skinny satanic-looking male, with cold gray eyes that sent shivers down anyone's spine, and wild midnight hair. Ever since I could remember, Delotha and Aidan were at war. They were in enmity with each other, but DeLotha loved to put Aidan down, we always had to be the bull of the underdog, which Aidan always was because he was too nice to put up a fight. DeLotha was cold-hearted, mean, and cenacle. I hated him as much as Aidan did, but probably more, because I was not afraid of him. I could stand up for myself.  
  
We pushed open the cold metal doors to Lotha's house, and stepped inside. I sort of knew where to go, but the dark, somber halls made it difficult to discern what was where.  
  
"Who is this DeLotha guy?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"You really do not want to know. Take Saruman, and times him by 20. That is DeLotha in a nutshell."   
"He lives in a nutshell? Well, he must be very small."  
  
I chuckled, "Figure of speech meaning all together: complete, but he is small."  
  
"Come in my child, I have been expecting you." A demonic voice echoed through the halls.  
  
"Legolas, wait for me out here. If I need you, I will call."  
  
Legolas nodded, and stepped away from the light.  
  
I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine, and I knew he was watching me. I began become weary, but I trudged into the lighted room.  
  
There he was, the most villainous man alive, just sitting by the fireplace smoking a pipe with a crooked smirk on his bony face.  
  
"My, my, my, Kaelind, how grown-up you look. I see that even mine enemy has something that I want." Lotha rose from his seat, and walked towards me, eying me up and down.  
  
"I think I might have use for you yet," he whispered in my ear, and caressing my neck.  
  
"Don't even think about it," I chided, grasping his hand, and throwing it away from me.   
  
"Ow, touchy. I like you this way Kaelind. What ever has troubled the niece of my dear, dear friend Aidan?"  
  
"You know quite well you slobbering pile of puss! You killed my uncle, or hired someone to do your dirty work because you were to chicken to do it yourself! You are a coward! Weak, frail, and pathetic; these things all describe you!"  
  
"I would not say such things if I were you," he said gritting through his teeth.  
  
"Why? Are you going to try and kill me too? I am not afraid of you!"  
  
This seemed to have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Lotha raised his hand, and slapped me right across the face, causing blood to flow from my cheeks from his rings.  
  
"I would not say such things if I were you!" he raised his arm to strike again, and I fell back onto his armchair. His hand flourished in the air, but he gently touched my bleeding cheek, and wiped the tears flowing down me face. I had been waiting for years to do this; I reared up, and spit into his ugly face. This began to enrage him. He dragged me from the chair, threw me to the ground, and pinned me there.   
  
"What have I told you? Do not go against me!"  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed, but he would not. He just kept on touching, and hitting me, oblivious to me cries.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow shot trough the room, and zoomed past Lotha's head, causing a chunk of hair to fly off.  
  
"I would not do such things if I were you!" Legolas had come to save me. His eyes were more enraged than DeLotha's, and Lotha was struck with fear  
.  
"Get off of the lady, and move away!" his voice was so commanding, it struck fear in me too.  
  
"Whatever you say." DeLotha stood up, and backed up to the ceiling. "Who are you?"  
  
"The maiden's fair rescuer."  
(oh gosh, I could kiss him!)  
  
We started to leave, but Lotha grabbed an axe off the wall behind him, and raised it towards Legolas. I had to act fast. I reached for the sword on the table, and chopped the axe in to. I had the sword to his throat, and pushed him to the wall.   
  
"Do not even dare do that again!" I smirked at him, and cut him on his cheek, leaving him the same cut he left on mine. "I have got my eye on you. I will find out what you did to Aidan, and seek justice too!"  
  
We left, and I still had the sword in my hand. I felt so powerful.  
  
At home, I raced indoors, and pushed back the door behind me.   
  
  
"You were great!" Legolas congratulated me. "When did you learn to use a sword like that?"  
  
"I do not know, it just came naturally I guess. Hey, thanks for saving me back there."  
  
"And thanks for saving me too." " Urgh, look at you scar. Here, come with me, I will patch it up for you."  
  
I followed Legolas to the kitchen, and I felt better. My uncle was being avenged, and I had Legolas to take care of me in a way. I need to do something nice for him. 


	5. Let the Fun Begin

Chapter 5: Let The Fun Begin  
  
Surprisingly, Legolas knew more about medicine than I thought. He worked well with all the herbs and plants he said would help cure the cut. The pain was eased, and a cloth was placed over my wound.   
  
"Thanks," I said. "I am going to go in the shower now. Stay down here and watch TV."  
  
"TV?"  
  
"Yes, here let me show you."  
  
I lead Legolas to the Family room, and sat him down on the comfy couch.   
  
"Press this button, when you want the picture to change, and press this button when you want the sound louder or quieter. TV is just like real life, but on this screen."  
  
He looked at me like I was from outer space. I turned the TV, and his eyes began to widen. It was the Entertainment channel. That should keep him busy.  
  
The hot water felt relaxing down my back. Pain, misfortune, and grief fled down the drain. The water closest (bathroom) was streaming all around. I began to hum a tune from Legolas' words earlier. Somehow the tune just came to me, and then the words began to fall into place. I turned off the water, grabbed my towel, and opened the curtain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! What the heck are you doing up here? Go away, far away!"  
  
"I heard singing, and the water running, I thought you were drowning." Legolas seemed innocent, but he kept looking.  
  
I looked down to see myself, in a towel, dripping wet, and Legolas standing right in front of me. I could not help but laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You are. I forgot you do not know what a shower is yet. Please leave so I can get dressed."  
  
"Ok." but he was still standing there.  
  
"Um, leaving would encounter you to move."  
  
"Right," he said quickly, then backed out the door.  
  
I opened the door, dry and clothed to find him leaning against the door.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Um, what do you people use to um….you know…..you know?"  
  
"Oh, ok, um..wow, I thought you would of just held it in or something. I have never had to tell someone this, but…come here. You just lift, and ….go?"  
  
I ran out the door, shutting it behind me. I felt so embarrassed. Once again, I could not help but laugh.  
  
"Flush it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hit the little lever thingy on the side."  
  
It was going to be one heck of a good time turning him into a person of my time. Just wait till I take him shopping. 


End file.
